Extraño
by Kai-Dancel
Summary: ...AU...Muchas veces ignoramos a nuestros sentidos que nos alertan del peligro inminente y a esa vocecilla que está allí sólo para preservar nuestra supervivencia...Tsuna aprendera de la peor forma a no ignorar jamás a esa molesta vocecita...1827...
1. Oscuridad

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA (Universo alterno)... Por el momento es todo...

* * *

><p>Extraño<p>

Kai-Dancel

* * *

><p>Oscuridad<p>

.

..

La oscuridad lo rodeo una vez que su madre apago las luces, apretó con fuerza las sabanas debajo de él, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Sonriéndole a su madre susurrándole un "Buenas noches mama" despidiéndose de ella, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Nana sonrió y dándole las buenas noches se retiro, el niño apretó con más fuerza las sabanas, feliz de haberlo logrado contener su miedo. Él ahora era un niño grande y debía adecuarse, ya no podía seguir durmiendo con sus padres. Debía afrontar sus temores, después de todo había sido su idea dormir solo, ahora no podía echarse para atrás, no, después de ver la enorme sonrisa de sus padres al escucharlo.

– "Ese es mi niño" – había dicho su padre con orgullo. Su madre parecía un poco insegura sobre su decisión. Sin embargo sonrió y con ternura había tocado su mejilla

– "Tsu-kun está creciendo. Mama está feliz por ello" – las palabras dulces de su madre lo alentaron a seguir adelante aun cuando no estaba del todo seguro de si podría aguantar.

Agitando su cabecita en forma de negación dejo de apretar las sabanas, la habitación no era tan mala como lo había imaginado. Una vez que sus ojos se adecuaron a la penumbra, descubrió que las sombras que se proyectaban a causa de los pequeños rayos lunares eran graciosas, el sonido del viento colándose por su ventana, le relajaba y ahora tenía mucho espacio en aquella cómoda cama para él solo. Sonrió y con lentitud poso su cabecita en la gran almohada. Sus miedos se disipaban, el sueño comenzaba a invadirle con lentitud y conforme sus parpados comenzaban a unirse, no obstante no llegaron a cerrarse, al contrario, estas se abrieron de golpe, algo no andaba bien, se levanto observando su alrededor, apretando con fuerza las sabanas que ahora le cubrían. Algo en su interior le decía que debía salir de allí, y refugiarse con sus padres. Gritar. Y aun cuando todo en su interior le gritaba ¡peligro! Él permaneció en silencio sujetando con más fuerza las sabanas que le cubrían, mientras sus grandes orbes cafés, brillosas por el miedo que ahora experimentaba, trataban de escudriñar la habitación, intentando buscar aquel peligro. Sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, sonrió temeroso, quizás sólo era su imaginación o tal vez aun no podía dominar del todo su miedo de estar solo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, asintiendo, sí debía sólo era su imaginación. Se recostó y aun temeroso se cubrió completamente con las sabanas. Tenía que calmarse, exhalo tratando de controlar su ahora agitada respiración, en un intento de mantener el control mientras su corazón latía más lentamente. Logrando calmarse.

Recostó su cabecita e ignorando la molesta vocecita que aun le gritaba que saliera de allí, cerró sus orbes, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin obtener éxito. Frustrado retiro las sabanas de él, contemplando el techo, esperando que amaneciera pronto y el sentimiento de angustia se desvaneciera.

Giro, a los pocos minutos, contemplando la pared, sólo para volver a girar naturalmente aburrido. Se levanto, admitiendo que su idea de dormir solo no había sido lo más correcto, probablemente era mejor esperar un par de noches más.

Posando su piecito en la tibia madera, tomo la decisión de volver al cuarto de sus padres, colarse en su cama y que ver la desilusión en la mañana cuando lo encontraran allí era mejor que todos esas molestas sensaciones que le pedían que se fuera de allí, que se alegraban al ver que ahora él les hacía caso, camino hasta la mitad de la habitación cuidado no tropezar con la mesa y algunos juguetes que había olvidado levantar en la tarde, ahora entendía porque su madre le pedía que lo hiciera.

Llego con dificultad hasta la puerta y antes de posar su mano en la perilla. Su cuerpo se estremeció, al escuchar unos pasos firmes que, retumbaban cada vez más cerca de su puerta. Alguien se acercaba, los pasos firmes resonaban, alertándole que en un instante estaría frente a él. Retiro su mano retrocediendo con torpeza, tropezando con un oso de peluche a los pocos segundos, cayendo al instante, provocando un seco sonido al chocar su cuerpo con la madera del piso, sonido que fue rápidamente sofocado por una tétrica carcajada que resonó en su habitación a causa de su caída, demostrando su regocijo. Tsuna tapo de inmediato sus oídos, encogiéndose del miedo, alguien estaba en su habitación y por lo que escuchaba el tipo no era una buena persona. Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza mientras sus orbes se empañaban. La vocecita simplemente susurro "¿Qué harás ahora? Pues ya no tienes escapatoria" Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿qué haría? Se pregunto sin dejar de temblar, ¿Sucumbir? ¿Gritarle a sus padres? Para que vinieran a su auxilio… ¿Pedir a dios?..

La risa comenzó a difuminarse desapareciendo a los pocos segundos, mientras el niño se perdía en sus cavilaciones. La presencia detrás de él frunció el ceño al observar al niño frente a él. Un mocoso, sin embargo ese niño, la poseía, tenía eso que anhelaba y sin pensar realmente dejo que sus labios pronunciaran aquella pregunta que siempre realizaba antes de cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Mereces vivir? – Tsuna abrió sus orbes, al escuchar aquella burlesca voz preguntar semejante cosa. Su cuerpecito se estremeció, negándose a responderle. Notando algo que solo empeoraba las cosas… la voz provenía detrás de él, el intruso, aquel ser a quien le pertenecía esa voz siniestra se encontraba detrás de él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia. Sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, y el respirar le era cada vez más difícil. El miedo era mucho, su cuerpo no lo soportaba, el sujeto sonrió, el niño sufriría paro respiratorio pronto y eso no le convenía, dejando entrever su burlona sonrisa abrió sus labios y con lentitud comenzó a tararear una bella melodía sin letra, el sonido se escabullía de sus labios reconfortando al pequeño que comenzaba a olvidar sus miedos y preocupaciones, provocando así que el niño respirara con facilidad.

Pronto esa melodía fue acompañada por su melodiosa voz, en un canto tan cordial que el niño giro sonriéndole. El ser desvió su rostro continuando con la canción que parecía más una súplica en silencio. Su voz se fue apagando y la tristeza fue más palpable.

Tsuna parpadeo y viendo fijamente al sujeto frente a él sonrió temeroso. Sintiendo su tristeza, se acerco, pero pronto todas sus alertas resonaron en su cabecita "Aléjate" le grito esa vocecita "Sí te acercas él…" agito su cabecita tratando de ignorarlas nuevamente, indeciso dio un paso más, deteniéndose al percibir el peligro inminente, elevo su vista sólo para ver la lúgubre sonrisa del mayor que no se borro al repetir una vez más la pregunta.

– ¿Mereces vivir? – y retrocediendo se dio cuenta que esa vocecita tenía razón ese ser no era bueno, no estaba allí con buenas intenciones….

.

..

Continuará

.

..

* * *

><p>No tengo escusas, lamento la demora de todos mis fic. Y lamento no haber entrado a tu desafío Nya-san. Sin mas feliz 2012, siento la demora.<p>

Y espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer!


	2. Miedo

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA (Universo alterno)...

**Categoria:** Suspenso. Misterio.

* * *

><p>Extraño<p>

Kai-Dancel

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

.

..

Los infames rayos lunares le permitieron al niño, vislumbrar al ser frente él; sólo para que su temor incrementara al contemplar la tétrica sonrisa que se poso en los labios del "intruso". Sus intenciones eran malas, no tenía duda, aun cuando la vocecita había enmudecido, dejándolo solo, lo sabía. Su cuerpo se sacudió, mientras sus pálidos y resecos labios se abrían. Su terror era palpable, y fascínate ante los ojos de aquel ser.

El pánico que reflejaban sus pequeños y brillantes ojos era esquicito y las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas eran tan hermosas que admiro por un momento las emociones humanas… Jamás se había detenido a observarlas con esmero. Los humanos nunca le habían importado. Eran tan insignificantes que el solo pensamiento de siquiera pensar en ellos era intrascendente. Sin embargo, al admirar el rostro horrorizado del pequeño, le hizo reflexionar un poco antes de arrebatar aquella vida.

Quizás los humanos eran más interesantes de lo que pensaba… Sonrió y con relativa calma se acerco al chico sin preocuparse porque el sonido de sus pisadas, que rápidamente resonaron en la habitación; alertaran al niño que se acercaba…

El rostro del menor palideció, el sujeto se aproximaba… Sus débiles piernitas temblaron al intentar retroceder inconscientemente. Su instinto de supervivencia se apodero de él por un instante; Con el sólo pensamiento en mente "escapar de allí..."

Sin embargo, sus planes fracasaron al sentir la gélida pared detrás de él, impidiendo su escape. Su cuerpo se paralizo; sus planes de escapar pronto se derrumbaron al sentir la gélida la pared detrás de él. Sus piernas cedieron, cayendo; dejándolo vulnerable a los pies del individuo.

Se acercaba, el ser que había perpetrado su habitación caminaba hacia él y no podía hacer nada… La voz que siempre le había alertado del peligro gritaba, pedía que se moviera, pero era inútil.

El sujeto se dedico a ensanchar aun más su sonrisa, al contemplar los inútiles intentos por escapar del pequeño; inclinándose, hasta quedar a la altura del niño, una vez que llego hasta él.

El menor se estremeció. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al tenerlo a escasos centímetros. Atormentándolo; Dejando que percibiera perfectamente el penetrante hedor que desprendía. Mareándolo al momento; al ser tan nauseabundo y grotesco; que, por un instante le hizo reaccionar… Sin embargo sus esperanzas decayeron al acordarse que no había escapatoria. Su cabecita se elevo, viendo al invasor que sonreía de lado con altanería. Sus labios se abrieron todo lo que sus músculos le permitían. Sus pensamientos y la vocecita que le aconsejaba gritar, se coordinaron perfectamente, haciendo que el chico luchara por su vida. Recordándole que sus padres aun podían salvarlo… Rescatarlo de aquel infierno; y llenando con dificultad sus pulmones con el nauseabundo aroma del sujeto frente a él se preparo para gritar.

El sujeto frente a él se hinco, sonriendo. Leyendo sus pensamientos cubrió sus labios con sus frías manos impidiéndole moverlos, propiciando que el putrefacto olor llegara a su nariz con tal intensidad que sintió como su estomago se revolvía, de inmediato su pequeña su nariz se arrugo evitando que más de ese ferroso olor se traspasara a sus pulmones.

Frunció el ceño, mirando al niño. Leyendo las emociones del menor: miedo, angustia, asco…Sonrió. Los débiles humanos le parecieron por un momento interesantes.

Tsuna cerró sus parpados con fuerza negándose a aceptar la realidad, rogando porque fuera un simple sueño, un producto de su imaginación, sin embargo aun cuando aclamaba que todo fuera mentira, sabía muy en el fondo que todo era real; tan real como la voz que resonó a continuación en la habitación.

– Y Bien Sawada Tsunayoshi – susurro cerca del oído del susodicho; haciéndolo reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al escuchar su nombre. Sus piernas parecieron reanimarse, permitiéndole golpear, a las plantas de sus pies, la pared.

El ser ni se inmuto al ver la acciones del chico, como si esperara eso.

– Déjame escuchar tu respuesta – continuo estirando su mano, enfocándose en tomar el pequeño mentón del chico.

Tsuna ya no escuchaba… Ese ser sabía su nombre…. ¿Cómo era posible?…. Si él nunca lo había visto. No lo conocía… entonces por qué sabía su nombre… sus pupilas se dilataron.

El ser frunció el ceño.

– Quizás no escuchaste bien Sawada Tsunayoshi… así que la repetiré una vez más – se detuvo enderezándose, acercándose hasta tomarlo del mentón con rapidez impidiendo que se escapara de su contacto – ¿Mereces vivir…? – cuestiono de nueva cuenta aun cuando odiaba repetirse, acercándose a su oído asegurándose de que esta vez oyera a la perfección.

Tsuna se estremeció al escuchar por tercera vez aquella pregunta saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

El ser sonrió de lado, al ver que ahora tenía su atención – Dime Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Mereces vivir? – pregunto por última vez. Esperando que esta vez su cuestión fuera respondida. El menor ya no resistió más; abrió sus labios llamando la atención del ser, y en contra de todos sus pronósticos comenzó a sollozar, enfureciéndolo. Su pregunta jamás seria respondida; ahora lo sabía.

No obstante… Sonrió, para posteriormente exponer su lengua y con lentitud relamer sus labios. Aun podía divertirse un poco más….

Curvo sus labios sujetando la cabeza del niño y sin previo aviso lamio la mejilla derecha del pequeño saboreando las saladas lágrimas de Tsuna, limpiándoselas con lentitud… Complacido al ver que había logrado su cometido se detuvo, después de todo el tiempo era limitado.

Las orbes del menor se abrieron lo más que fisiológicamente podían, peligrando que salieran de sus cuencas, al sentir la fría y áspera lengua del ser en su mejilla, rozándole; frotándole con descaro, aunándose a ella la tibia respiración que emanaba era insoportable provocando que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza y por instaste dejara de respirar, evitando así aspirar mas ese repugnante olor ferroso.

Sus pensamientos de escapar se esfumaron al igual que su temor; remplazándole un tremendo asco mientras sentía como el agrio sabor del ácido estomacal combinado con la cena embargaba su cavidad oral. Incrementando su repulsión y sin previo aviso su cuerpo se encorvo, amenazándole al ser que el chico le vomitaría. Aun así se quedo allí sin intención de moverse.

Tsuna apretó sus labios queriendo contener el vomito. Tragándoselo al ver que no podría retenerlo por más tiempo, haciendo que sus facciones se contrajeran del repugnante asco que le invadió la acción. No podía vomitarle encima; No quería imaginarse lo que le haría aquel ser si lo hacía.

El sujeto sonrió con burla retirando su mano y, arrastrando cada palabra con goce susurro.

– Me gustaría seguir jugando, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero desgraciadamente no dispongo de tiempo suficiente – amplio su sonrisa al ver que el cuerpo del menor se tensaba.

Una densa niebla comenzó a invadir la habitación una vez que el nombre del chico fue mencionado; tomando forma en la mano libre del ser.

Tsuna se estremeció, pronto las alarmas resonaron en su cabecita "Es peligroso. Aléjate" le advirtió la vocecita, antes de que la densa niebla desapareciera y observara el arma que ahora sostenía su captor.

Las extrañas orbes del ser brillaron, antes de ser ocultadas. Su mano libre acaricio el pequeño mentón antes de acercase al niño.

–Siento que debas morir Sawada Tsunayoshi… Pero me temo que es la única forma – admitió extasiado. Sus orbes azules brillaron en la absoluta penumbra mientras una sonrisa burlona curveo sus labios.

Tsuna abrió sus labios tratando de articular. El ser de cabellos azulados sonrió.

– Demasiado tarde – susurro, al ver que el niño quizás se disponía a contestar su pregunta, sin embargo ya no le importaba saberla, elevando la hoz.

Las pupilas del menor se dilataron derramando un par de lágrimas; iba a morir, aun a sus ocho años sabía el significado de esas palabras. La voz permaneció en silencio mientras un pequeño brillo aparecía en sus enormes ojos caobas. El ser ensancho su sonrisa, blandiendo la guadaña.

– No… – gimoteo al ver como la afilada cuchilla poco a poco se acercaba peligrosamente – Tsu-kun... ¡no quiere morir! – grito en medio del llanto. Las lágrimas caían, el niño sollozaba con fuerza; las pequeñas palmas de sus manos frotaban sus mejillas, mientras desesperadamente llamaba a su madre.

El sujeto curvo sus labios, al observar como el brillo en las orbes del menor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Por fin lo obtendría… después de tanto tiempo… seria suya…

Sin previo aviso retrocedió, deteniendo la guadaña a escasos centímetros del cuello de niño; Eludiendo el arma que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció remplazándola una mueca de fastidio, no imaginaba que aparecieran tan rápido. Aunque era lógico; había demorado más de lo planeado y ahora se encontraba en desventaja. No obstante no se iría con las manos vacías.

Tsuna parpadeo; sus ojos aun nublados a casusa del líquido salino que aun se acumulaba en sus orbes le impedían ver con claridad. Sin embargo noto que la silueta del ser parecía lejana. Detuvo sus suplicas, limpiando sus lágrimas; logrando por fin ver la figura del ser lejos de él. Rápidamente giro su cabecita buscando a sus padres. Sus gritos habían resultado...

– Hmn, Veo que lograste esquivarla – la fría voz que resonó en la habitación capturo la atención del menor, que giro su cabecita buscando la fuente de ésta. Sus orbes se abrieron al ver dos siluetas cerca de su ventana. Él no era su… su cuerpecito se estremeció, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Habían más…

"¡Huye!" grito la vocecita "escapa" indico; un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojitos, aun cuando quisiera con todas sus ganas hacerlo sus piernas aun temblaban impidiéndole siquiera levantarse.

– No fue difícil – Tsuna giro viendo al peli-azul que momentos antes amenazaba con terminar su vida, notando que éste colocaba la guadaña frente a él – Un ataque de tan baja categoría no podría dañarme – Aseguro sonriendo burlonamente; su vista estaba fija en los seres que habían aparecido. No le prestaba atención. Tal vez podía escapar, la puerta de su habitación no estaba lejos… poso sus manitas en la fría madera intentando gatear hasta la salida y correr hacia sus padres. Sin embargo antes de que sus rodillas pudieran tocar la madera… Una aguda voz se hizo escuchar.

– No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Sawada Tsunayoshi – aseguro el peli-azul desviando su vista de su adversario para fijarla en el pequeño, contemplando como el cuerpecito del niño se paralizaba al escucharlo. – Es inútil escapar – Afirmo caminando hacia él. Tsuna elevo su vista horrorizado. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al niño, una filosa arma idéntica a la anterior le impidió que siguiera su trayecto, obligándolo a retroceder.

– No te confíes herbívoro – giro observando una negra cabellera antes de bajar su vista, bloqueando la patada que se dirigida a su abdomen con su arma – Woa – escucho antes de sentir la fría y afilada cuchilla rozarle la mejilla. Retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose del sujeto que simplemente camino hasta recuperar el arma que había arrojado.

Sonrió al sentir un cálido liquido emanar del lugar donde antes había sentido el frio metal; le había herido. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la herida limpiando y comprobando que efectivamente sangraba. Había logrado dañarle.

– No esperaba menos del príncipe de los shinigamis – sonrió burlonamente observando al azabache.

Las frías y afiladas orbes, azul cobalto, le examinaron por un segundo, para luego desviarse hacia un costado, ignorando el comentario del individuo. – Encárgate del herbívoro – ordeno al ser que le acompañaba antes de volver su vista hacia él, sin esperar el asentimiento de su acompañante se encamino hasta el peli-azul. –Daemon Spade – hizo una pausa elevando una de sus armas antes de proseguir – prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte –

Sonrió, antes de reírse al ver que el sujeto, de azabache cabellera y poseedor de un elegante traje de misma tonalidad, se acercaba a él con lentitud.

– Nufufufu… pareces muy confiado en lograrlo, Shinigami-san o debería decir – su sonrisa se desvaneció, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras su expresión se tornaba sombría – Hibari Kyouya – expreso con desdén, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio. Hibari simplemente sonrió con altanería.

– Wow, me sorprende que un débil demonio como tu conozca mi existencia– musito, afilando su mirada, contemplando con detalle la guadaña que Daemon sostenía. – Pero ese débil colmillo no te servirá – afirmo corriendo hasta él, lanzando el primer ataque, sin esperar respuesta.

Daemon amplió su sonrisa al ver el arma de su adversario; una simple y fútil tonfa, sin esfuerzo contuvo el ataque con la guadaña. Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al observar la sonrisa satisfactoria de su adversario; su ceja se arqueo.

– Es Inútil – musito cerca de su oído, al ver que el ser solo se había dedicado a detener su ataque con su arma, ignorando sus verdaderas intensiones. Sin demorar más, se agacho tratando de asestar su patada en las piernas del ser. Éste sonrió brincado, esquivando con facilidad la patada de su adversario. Hibari simplemente sonrió de lado tomando la tofa que antes había lanzado, no sin antes golpear el abdomen del ser con una fuerte patada, mandándolo hacía la pared; que se agrieto al instante de recibir el golpe. Una densa nube de polvo comenzó a invadir la habitación.

– Es peligroso permanecer aquí – Tsuna parpadeo desviando su vista del sujeto que había vencido con facilidad al ser, que amenazaba su vida, al escuchar aquello. Notando que el sujeto se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él; encogió sus manos posándolas en su pequeño pecho, retrocediendo lo más que pudo a la pared. El extraño peinado del sujeto rozo su frente provocándole más escalofríos. – No te hare daño, Sawada Tsunayoshi – prometió extendiéndole su mano mientras colocaba su rodilla derecha en el piso.

Tsuna contemplo por un momento la mano del ser con desconfianza, antes de desviar su vista fijándola en Hibari notando que éste veía molesto hacia la puerta de su habitación. Giro su cabecita, motivado por la curiosidad. Sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron mientras un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

…NO… NO… Su mente repetía sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió. Su vista estaba fija en la escena; ni siquiera se desvió aun cuando sintió unas frías manos rodeándole la cintura con fuerza. Abrió sus labios. El negro traje del sujeto, que antes le había extendido la mano, le impidió seguir viendo.

–…No…– susurro débilmente antes de que un grito desgarrador irrumpiera en la habitación.

.

..

Continuara….

.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Hace seis largos meses que subi el primer capitulo... Lo siento... En verdad, lamento la demora.<strong>

Este año prometí terminar al menos un fic asi que las actualizaciones seran cada semana o al menos eso espero, en compensacion del tiempo perdido. He tenido bastante inspiración así q es probable que el viernes actualice ya sea, caotico encuentro o mandato.

Gracias por sus lindos rewies no demore otro mes más y a **_BianchixGokudera25_** (que estuvo casi diario exigiendo la continuación [en verdad te lo agradezco]) que puede continuarla lo mas rapido que pude.

_**Nyanko1827**_ (Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y que lograra dejarte en suspenso. Cumpli el objetivo! Y si q alguien te pregunte eso te deja pensado, de hecho se me hizo dificil suponer lo q diria un tsuna de 8 ante esa situacion. Sobre el desfio, este era el fic que iba a publicar... pero por cuestiones universitarias no pude.)...

**_Katekyo1827R27X27_** (Yo soy la q agracece que aun cuando no te permitian dejar un rewie te hayas molestado a dejarme un PM. Creo q con el cap tus dudas fueron respondidas, y muchas gracias por fijarte en que no puse la edad de Tsuna)

_**Kurotsuki-tania1827**_ (Gracias me alegro que te hayas quedado picada, ese era mi mayor objetivo, espero q te haya gustado la continuacion, sobre la voz, pronto sabras...)

**_Bianchixgokudera25_** (Gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia, me alegra que te haya gustado el pequeño casi minusculo avance, eso logro q terminara a tiempo, como lo prometi "a mas tardar el martes actualizo" y lo logre! a escasos minutos)

Gracias por leer...

Ja-ne!


End file.
